This invention relates to an opening roller for removing material from fiber bales such as cotton bales or chemical fiber bales and is the type which is provided with toothed discs mounted on a cylindrical roller core which is rotated during operation. The teeth project between bars of a hold-down grate and extend into the fiber material.
German Pat. No. 1,131,567 to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,513, discloses an opening roller whose toothed discs are of planar configuration and are arranged at an oblique angle relative to the roller axis whereby, during rotation, each disc wobbles relative to a fixed point externally of the opening roller. By virtue of the oblique positioning of the toothed discs disadvantageous transverse forces are generated between the toothed discs on the one hand and the fiber bale on the other hand. It is also a disadvantage that mounting and securing the obliquely arranged toothed discs on the opening roller involve significant manufacturing expenses.